Gas valves are generally used to control or regulate the flow of gas that reaches a burner (or other device of this type), thereby regulating the flame that is generated in the burner. The valves comprise a gas inlet through which they receive the gas coming from a gas source, for example, a gas outlet through which the regulated flow of gas exits to the burner, a through hole that communicates the inlet with the outlet, and a valve disc that cooperates with the through hole to regulate the flow of gas, thereby regulating the outlet flow of gas towards the burner.
Electromagnetic gas valves also comprise electromagnetic means that act upon the valve disc so that the valve disc cooperates with the through hole when required. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,115 A discloses an electromagnetic gas valve of this type, which comprises a first body that comprises a gas enclosure with an inlet, an outlet and a through hole that communicates the outlet with the inlet, a second body that comprises an air enclosure where the actuator means is disposed, and insulating means disposed between both bodies, which close the first body (the gas enclosure) in a sealed manner in relation to the second body (the air enclosure).